sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Jones
Name: Nick Jones Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Theatre, Art, Music, Dance, PETA, GLBT Alliance/GSA Appearance: Nick is a tall, lean, good-looking boy with a stylish flair. His wardrobe consists of a lot of Armani Exchange, and when he is not in class he is usually wearing his favorite pair of Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses. He has short black hair that he usually keeps spiked or slicked back, large, round green eyes, and a light tan that gives him an exotic look. His nose is small and curves gracefully, while his jaw is straight with a slightly protruding chin. His smile is one that is quite disarming, and his teeth are perfectly straight (two years of braces) and dazzlingly white (professionally treated). He has very good muscle-tone in his legs, and a general graceful look to him. As one might guess, Nick's appearance is very important to him, and spends a great deal of time primping himself. Biography: Nick is a graduating Senior from an extremely well-off family and has been actively involved in the school's drama club since he was in junior high. Nick is openly homosexual and has been out since he was in ninth grade. He is a vegetarian and has been a PETA advocate since eleventh grade. Historically he has not gotten on well with most athletes, but there have been a few exceptions. He is a generally upbeat person and tries to see the good in everybody. He has never had a boyfriend, even though his female friends have urged him to date. His excuse was that he never had time, which was true, but the biggest reason was that he was scared, because even being openly homosexual, he was afraid of rejection, by the community, as well as anybody he might be interested in. Nick's parents are very supportive of him, and he has a great social life. Nick in most senses is a typical carefree teen. He is young and has only just begun to live. Before the game, the biggest thing on his mind was what he was going to wear to Prom. Nick is an eclectic pagan and jokes about astrology a fair bit, but he does agree with some of the things that star signs have to say about personalities, and frequently uses his status as a Leo to explain his behavior. He believes very strongly in helping his community and donates blood whenever he is able to do so. His blood type is O-, so he is frequently called and asked to donate. When he came out, although he had strong support from most of his friends, as well as his parents, some of the football players in his PE class decided to act as the Hand of God and "teach him the error of his ways". He has never told anybody what they did to him in there. When asked about his injuries, he lied about where he received them. When in a tight situation, this might cause him to snap and break from his "harm-none" philosophy, which could be potentially good or bad. Advantages: He is very agile and has a strong body that he built from years of theatre and competitive dance. His activism has built a charisma that may help him win people over. His repressed pain could make him more aggressive than he might be otherwise and help him to outfight his classmates. Disadvantages: Although we do live in a progressive time, people like male athletes and conservative Christians, whom Nick affectionately refers to as rednecks and sheep find fault with Nick's alternative lifestyle. This may lead them to be less willing to trust him, to the point of making him a target. His repressed pain could also make him nervous and jumpy, or aggressive and reckless. Designated Number: Male Student no. 50 The above biography is as written by Zabriel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Jitte Conclusions: Oh zealots of the olde bible, you may want to look for this one. What is he going to do, jazz hand you to death? Maybe he should have tried track. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Alexis Machina Collected Weapons: Jitte (issued), Chainsaw (stolen from Luke Rowan) Allies: Neil Sinclair, Matt Wittany, Izzy Cheung, Luke Rowan Enemies: Luke Rowan Mid-Game Evaluation: Nick's game began at the swinging bridge, where he awoke on day 2. After searching through his pack to see the weapon he was assigned and read through Danya's manual, Nick decided to move to another area and seek out a sharper weapon that would be easier to use. He began trekking through the jungle, stopping somewhere within it when he found Izzy Cheung and Trey Leyton attempting to treat Keith Jackson's shoulder wound. As Matt Wittany and Neil Sinclair also emerged to join the three, Nick finally announced his presence and attempted to ally himself with them. Suddenly, the group was assaulted by Ivye Dewley, who threw a grenade at them before quickly escaping the area. The blast frightened Izzy and Keith away, and Trey similarly left the area, crawling due to his leg injuries. Neil, Matt and Nick were all relatively unharmed, however, and Neil promptly recruited the two boys into the ranks of SADD. Nick followed Neil and Matt out of the area, looking for more members to aid in SADD's effort to escape the island. Nick's membership in SADD didn't last, however, and he quickly got lost and became separated from the two of them, arriving at the island's brook instead. Although he ran into Izzy Cheung once again, as well as Luke Rowan and the Priestly twins, he was forced to move again as soon as he came, because the next announcement was made and the area declared a Danger Zone. Izzy, Lenny and Elizabeth quickly escaped, and Nick was left alone with Luke. Completely panicked, Nick grabbed Luke's chainsaw, pushed him to the ground and ran, leaving Luke to die by collar detonation. He arrived at the quarry, where he quite literally ran into Eicca Hietala. The two boys were next joined by Eris Marquis, whose assigned weapon happened to be a bottle of vodka - though Nick was suspicious of poison, Eicca proceeded to drink without hesitation, and the three eventually agreed to become allies, sitting and drinking together. After a few hours, however, Nick was becoming more and more uneasy, and when he heard the rustling of someone in the brush nearby, he decided to leave the area, making up an excuse for Eicca and Eris before abandoning them. He continued to trek until he became utterly exhausted, coming to rest inside of the hollow tree. What he didn't know was that Lex Machina was also resting there. Both of them being in particularly foul moods for different reasons, they were quick to get into a verbal argument that eventually came to blows; when Lex slammed Nick into the back of the tree, he retaliated by slicing her with his jitte. Lex was not happy about this. She punched Nick as hard as she could square in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground, and in a fit of rage, she grabbed his chainsaw and drove it into his back, ripping through his skin and organs and killing him in a matter of seconds. Post-Game Evaluation: So much for that olde bible stuff - this one got taken out by a girl that worships Satan or something! Can't say much for his game, honestly the only thing interesting about him is that he kicked off quite a lovely killing spree for G39. Memorable Quotes: "This is Nick Jones. I am coming toward you. I mean no harm." --Nick cautiously approaches a group of students. "It's just 'cause you're a Leo. Don't think about it. Keep moving." --Nick muses on Leo's vain qualities. "That hurt, bitch!" --Nick would regret those being his final words. Other/Trivia *Nick was declared an inactive during "Finsternis" and was afterwards controlled by Crash for his death scene. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nick, in chronological order. V3: *What Did I Do Last Night? *Mending *Torpor *Finsternis *Breaking Point Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nick Jones. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I have to say, while I regretted not being able to take him to the end, I'm very impressed with how the rest of his short life was handled. I very much enjoyed his death, and look forward to seeing what his killer goes on to do as the game winds down. -Zabriel Category:V3 Students